Spring loaded antenna mounts have been in use for many years. An inherent problem with such mounts is that the helical spring is typically exposed to the elements, which invites corrosion and debris. Corrosion leads not only to a shorter life span of the spring, but changes the electrical properties of the metal, which can change the tuning of the antenna over an extended period of time. Most spring mounted antennas are mounted on vehicles or boats, which subjects the springs to impacts from high velocity debris. Such impacts can damage the finish of the spring, hastening the corrosion process. In addition, debris, dust and water can become lodged in the coils of the spring, interfering with its function, such as causing noise and/or static during transmit or receive operations.
One way to solve these problems is to overmold the spring with a resilient covering, similar to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,072 (Sullivan) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,784 (Jones). Although this is an effective method of protecting a spring, it cannot be universally applied or retrofitted to existing springs. What is needed is an improved resilient cover for antenna springs.